


He's here

by nwtons



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You weren’t there when I woke up.”, Connor explains, instead of the usual “Good morning”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's here

**Author's Note:**

> wahahahah this is a really sappy morning fic and i'm under-caffeinated but i wrote the thing so here it is!!!

It’s a chilly autumn morning and the other side of the bed is empty and cold. Connor realizes this when he stretches sleepily, reaching out for Oliver before he’s even had a chance to fully wake up, and finds nothing beside himself.

Frowning, Connor looks over his shoulder, at the empty bed, the empty room, and a strange feeling makes his stomach twist. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows there’s no cause for worry- this is Oliver’s apartment, and they’ve been doing _really_ good lately.

_Better than good, actually. Oliver wouldn’t leave…_

And yet, Connor finds himself sliding out of bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor, already making his way towards the living room to check if Oliver’s there. When he finds the couch surprisingly devoid of its usual occupant, and Oliver’s laptop sitting unused on the coffee table, the feeling from before comes back even stronger.

_Kitchen. He’s probably in the kitchen. Calm down._

He very un-calmly rushes through the room towards the kitchen, grabbing onto the doorframe and looking up from the floor just in time to see Oliver pouring coffee into two matching cups. The two matching cups that they bought on a grocery run last month, because Connor had been staying over every night and waking up in the same bed every morning, so it seemed fitting that he have his own cup.

Connor breathes out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, and marches over to the counter, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s waist and startling him. He spills a little bit of coffee on the counter, but it’s okay.

_He’s here._

“You weren’t there when I woke up.”, Connor explains, instead of the usual “Good morning”.

Oliver immediately turns in his embrace, looking at him with a softness that shouldn’t be used this early in the morning, because it does something to Connor that makes him want to cry.

It hits him, then- an altogether new feeling blossoming somewhere deep inside his chest. Like a knot unravelling.

“I love you.”, he says, weakly, into the small space between them.

He feels Oliver tense for the briefest of moments before there are lips on his own, tasting of fresh coffee with unhealthy amounts of sugar that he should really talk to Oliver about later. _Later_.

 _Now_ , he grabs at Oliver’s shirt and pulls him closer, until there’s a minimal amount of places where their bodies do not touch. And Oliver’s so warm, and his hands are anchors, and his voice is home when he murmurs the same words over and over again between kisses.

“I love you, I love you, I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day better, js <3


End file.
